


Thought it would never happen to us

by Coffeeremedies



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Pain, Struggle, profanity in some parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeremedies/pseuds/Coffeeremedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam unknowingly gets kidnapped, held for ransom, and it's up to Blake to try and have the one he loves so dearly. Scared he might lose Adam, the clock is ticking fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Struggling to hang on

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent to me over my Tumblr by an Anon, so this is for you Anon. And for anyone else reading this as well, thank you very much and I hope it was something worth your time. 
> 
> This hurt me to write this, but I did it nonetheless. There are about two chapters to this. Anyways though, please enjoy. There are some triggers and I have tagged them, so if those affect you in any way, please steer away. If not and you wish to read on, then I hope you enjoy.

          Everybody knows about the celebrities, how famous each one and every one is; some more famous than other in fact. Eh, then you have rock stars like Maroon 5 front man Adam Levine. Sure he's one of the top artists in the world, a coach on the Voice, and over all down to earth. He's been very successful with his career. Though what was about to unravel was something he'd never imagined would happen to him.

    -------- _Time.... 7: 45 p.m._

          Adam was minding his own business as he made way from a very successful day of band practice for his new album 'V'. He was very engaged with his phone. He was texting Blake in fact. The stupid little texts between the two never ceased to make him smile. He honestly couldn't wait for Season 7. I mean, seeing Blake again would be like a breath of fresh air. He loved seeing his band mates, they always pepped him up when he was down. Off that subject though, he was texting Blake back and forth as he made the journey home.

          **Blake:** "I can't wait for the Voice. Man to just see you and and hug you.... WOULD BE FANTASTIC know what I'm sayin?"

         **_Adam:_ ** "lol yeah. I miss you. I mean I can always call you later tonight and talk to you. I mean just to hear your voice cowboy."

         **Blake:** "Hah, WEEEELLLL, u know I'd love that. Love me some Adam!!" *sends a picture of himself with a vulgar gesture*

         **Adam:** "Ew Shelton! You are so disgusting! But I love it!!"

  

        _Blake received a few more texts  from Adam, yet suddenly, all conversation stopped. The last text Blake could recall receiving from Adam was, "I love you. <3"_.

 

      

* * *

 

 

_\---------Time....  8: 15 p.m_

 

         Adam had just gotten home now and plopped himself down onto the couch with a bleary sigh. He closed his eyes for what felt like only a moment when he heard a swift crash that seemed as though it was coming from a few rooms down. Adam swallowed hard frantically checking his phone to clarify if anyone said they were coming over. If he could even remotely recall, no one he knew had contacted him to tell him they were coming over. Not James, not Jesse, not Behati... Not even Blake.

         Adam was being swirled into an anxiety-filled frenzy. He sprung up so quick he felt he was in the Olympics. He had to get out. He had to get out now. He was sweating now completely in fear. He felt so stupid. Why didn't he have more protection in his house, and who in the fuck would want to break into his house? Probably fan girls or what not just to see what he has and just be near him. This didn't feel right though. As he tried to shoot for the door, he felt his body freezing up; paralyzed. He couldn't move, the fear had overcome him. God he had to fight though if he wanted to live? What if this was his last moment on earth? No. No. No. NO. He had to move. He was forcing himself to get out. To move.

         His adrenaline was pumping and coursing through his veins now. The feeling of rage was engulfing his brain, clouding any fear he had. The fear was still lingering heavily over him, just not as prominent. He ran for the door as his life depended on it. That was until he heard a gunshot and felt a bullet graze his shoulder as it shot through the front door. Adam stood in his tracks, the fear eating him up, tearing though almost every organ in his body.

       "Where do you think you're goin' Mr. Levine? Heh heh. No where. You're coming with us if you wanna live!" he exclaimed. This man was tall and fairly masculine who hadn't lowered his gun for an instant.

       "How the fuck did you get into my house?" Adam shouted, the shear sound of terror filling every vocal point in his tone.

       "Well Adam....." the man responded pausing for a moment watching one of his goons point a gun to Adam's temple. That just caused him to grin and chuckle, "We want money and let's just say you're coming with us for a long while. Forgot to mention, if we don't get our money; uh, you basically die. Or if we so please we'll just torture you while ya suffer." he shrugged as if it were no big. Like the man had done all of this before.

      There was that feeling again, rapidly taking over his every being. **Fear.** His lips were dry and the saliva in his mouth was lessening as he just felt more and more vulnerable.

 

 

\-------------------------------- _Time.... 9: 02 p.m_

 

        Adam was knocked out cold in the back of the mans "carpenter van". Adam had put up quite the fight. He tried to reach his phone just to call Blake, to hear his voice once more. He was fighting off about five men. They forced Adam down to the ground and kicked him around like he was a pinata, tried to weaken him and put him in his place. Weakened, Adam was exhausted and tired of fighting. Though, at some point, the man had tried to force himself onto Adam right there in his own home; attempted so hard to make Adam 'his' for awhile. Adam in that very moment was so exhausted he wanted to give up and give into the desperate urge of his body wanting to pass out. He put up even more of a fight than the had fought before. His pleads, cries and yells weren't enough to stop the man.

       _The boss had his way with Adam right there in front of the other men._

 

       Adam's clothes were ripped and torn, filthy in fact considering the men had drug his unconscious body through the grass in his yard. Though he was out cold, he just wanted Blake. To be in his arms once more, that's all he wanted. He was already suffering. Here were the men though now driving down the dark narrow dirt road. Adam's phone had been confiscated. It was now in the possession of the others.

It was a long drive to where the men were headed.

 

\-------- _Time.... 10:30 p.m_

        Adam's phone was ringing now. It was Blake. In the past he had told Adam he would call him later that night. He never intended to hear another voice on the other line.

       "Hello?..." Blake questioned uneasily as he heard another voice on the other line. A different man. Heavy breathing. Blake's heart sank down deep into the pits of his stomach.

        "You're probably looking for Adam. I assume you are the love-smitten cowboy that is taking up half the space in his phone, yeah? Sorry, but Adam isn't available right now." the voice chuckled over the other line. Those lines rung in Blake's ears. He swallowed hard, so hard it hurt.

        "Fucker! What the fuck did you do with Adam? What the fuck do ya want? I'll give ya anythang, just please.... Please don't hurt Adam...." Blake spewed and begged. He didn't know what he would if anything ever happened to Adam. His whole world, the light of his life would be gone.

 

        "............................ We want 1,000,000 dollars within the next two days or your little lover dies." the voice chimed on the other end. "Hold up there cowboy... Before you jump to conclusions and consider it done, you have to find us." and with that the line on the other went flat. No voice, just dead signal.

 

       Blake felt helpless and so lost. The word he would use to describe even the slightest bit of what he was feeling would be: useless, frantic, and heart-broke. He needed to find Adam. He would do it if his life depended on it. His life did depend on this. He was desperate to find Adam.

 

      "I'm coming Adam.... God dammit, please, just--- please hang in there baby...." Blake muttered as hot and fiery tears formed in his eyes. He was in a rampant rage that was gushing with fear.

 

 

 

 

        

         


	2. No turning back from here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock is ticking, and the men are doing as they please with Adam. Will Blake get there in time though to save Adam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written while I was teeter-tottering on 4 hours of sleep. I may take a quick power nap. I definitely will finish this story for ya'll soon as I wake up. Till then sorry to leave ya with a cliff hanger. :)

        There was no time to waste. Blake needed to act now. "Ah, fuck." Blake cursed under his breath. He steadily grabbed the car keys and fled his house to jump into his truck. He jabbed his key into the key hole to start up the engine. Once that baby was cracked, he booked it for the road. He HAD to find a bank and fast. He drove until he found one there in the city of Oklahoma. He had to take 1,000,000 dollars out of his damn bank account? He had so much more where that came from and just this little amount was fine for Blake. What bothered him the most was Adam's health and his safety. Damn a million things were just running through his brain in this very moment;

What if I can't find him?

How the hell will I get there in a day?

If I get there in a day, how long would it take to find Adam?

 

        Part of him desperately wanted to warn the police, he was scared out of his wits though. What if he did? Would they kill Adam on the spot and flee or would it result in a completely opposite situation? Hell, Blake wasn't even going to dwell on it. This was way more than he could ever wrap his head around. All that remotely lingered and stuck to his brain was the thought of getting an express jet plane and flying his ass to Adam.

 

\-------- _Time 9: 30 a.m_ **{Somewhere in California where Adam was being held for ransom}**

        Adam was just slipping returning back to reality. As his eyes fluttered open, the room was blurred and spinning. Was he dizzy? It must have been. His eyes soon adjusted to the surroundings around him. There was a window in the room where he laid, sunlight glimmered through the dusty blinds. "Is.... it morning?" Adam muttered to himself. That's when the sudden realization of where he was, and everything that had occurred the night before hit him square blank in the face.

        His body ached with every move he attempted to even make. His body was still shivering, trembling in fact. This was the aftermath of it all. He felt sickened with himself as the images of the other man on top of him, having his way flashed and shrouded his thoughts. Part of him just wanted to crawl into a ball on that cold floor and drift away. Adam was spiritually stronger than that though. The only thing worth holding onto was shroud of hope that Blake would come save him, maybe his boys..... Or anybody.

        As he laid there in silence of the room, he had given up trying to get up. Every time he even tried, he could feel the sharpest pain in his rib cage. Pain that just surged through every vein in his body. He was a mess. Those skinny jeans that flattered him so much were unbuttoned and unzipped, his white T-shirt that showed his curves was ripped up covered in blood and dirt. He wouldn't lie and say he hadn't been crying the night before and even now. He just laid there and sniffled. He was traumatized.

        After a good while of laying there irresolute and quivering on the floor, his eyes shot open as he heard the sound of combat boots heading in the direction of the room he was in. As the door swung open, there was that man again; the boss. Adam was frightened and vulnerable.

       "Well, well, well look who's awake." the man cooed. "Can't move can ya? Hm, that's too bad." the man went on while patrolling the room around Adam's almost lifeless body. The man was looking Adam up here, there and everywhere his eyes could practically look. Adam felt disgusting. He could feel the man undressing him with his eyes and Adam was just doing his best to mentally prepare himself for whatever these people were going to do with him. He imagined it would probably be worse than what they did to him the night before.

       "Hmph. Not gonna talk are we? That's fine. Doesn't bother me none. Here's the thing though." The man's tone increased in volume now just as his combat boot kicked Adam in the gut to turn him over on his side. Adam groaned out in pain and coughed as he winced. He wanted to scream from the feeling off his bones breaking.

       "Talked to that husky cowboy last night on the phone. Told 'em I wanted 1,000,000 dollars by today or tomorrow. Now the reason I gave 'em some time is because I don't believe that dipshit could even find you." he bellowed through a jolly laugh. "No one is going to find you. No one is going to save you. I'm holding you for ransom, not only for my own pleasure.... But because Adam Noah Levine is in my grasp and for all the world knows. He just dropped off the face of the planet." he grinned. As he was talking he drug a very thin line over the shark tattoo with his switchblade. The man could hear Adam wince out in utter pain.

       "Oop! Ah ah ah. I'm only going to cut you a little. Wouldn't want that pretty skin of yours to bleed to much." The man's pupils were black without an ounce of light. He had no remorse and felt nothing for the things that he had done. "You are me and mah boys chew toy! Might as well give in and give up." he responded as he left the room.

       Adam was finally alone now. Such sweet, sweet peace. He didn't care what that bags of dicks said to him, Adam knew Blake would come for him.

 

\---------- _Time...... 10:30 a.m_   **{Blake's location in California- Adam's house}**

 

        Blake had already found his way faster to Adam's house than he ever had prior to this event. Just as he set foot outside the car, many things caught his eye that were astray. For one grass and dirt were unsettled as if there was someone who had put up a fight. Blake knew that had to be Adam and it almost tore his heart straight out of his chest. He gulped down the lump in his throat making his way hastily to the front door. It was unlocked. As he set foot inside the house, the once clean mansion was a disaster. A vase that held flowers was shattered onto the floor by the couch. Blake's eyes scanned the room as he approached the couch. He knew the marks of Adam's hands anywhere, the way Adam would grip onto things for dear life. Those same marks were on the couch. While he continued to search the living room and some, he slowly and sluggishly came to a conclusion that not only enraged him, but perturbed him. Whoever took Adam, where ever they took him, they had their way with him. That was clear from the certain 'substances' leftover on such, along with the aroma in the room that still lingered so heavily. He needed to start looking everywhere. Places that were abandoned, places that were worn down or just falling to pieces.

     

* * *

          
  
        ------ _Time..... 12:00 a.m_ **{Where Adam is being held captive}**

 

        Time had seemed to have past for what seemed an entire day now. The stars lit up the sky as they danced around the moon. That was the only glimmer of light that even seemed to seep through into the ground. Adam was really struggling now to even stay awake. His eyes fluttered slow and steady desperately wanting to close and drift away. Every time Adam even thought about wanting to shut his eyes, they just shot right back open in fear of never waking up.

       The entire day he was just a play toy to them. They had turns going back and forth with Adam. His own body, that perfect tattooed skin of his, covered in cuts and bruises. He was filthy, filthy, filthy; trash through his own eyes. He felt so used. He never dreamed of this, nor had he ever wanted to give himself to anyone else other than Blake. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

       "Blake-- wherever you are. Whatever you're doing please come save me. I'm running out of time. I can... I can feel myself slipping." he whimpered, his body shaking as he just tried to wrap his own arm around his own body to hug myself. He winced in pain and curled up. "Blake I'm sorry. I love you..." he whimpered as he couldn't seem to keep himself awake anymore.

 

      ------- _Time....  2: 30 a.m_

        Blake had searched anywhere he could think of. Here, however, this was the only place Blake could think of they'd be; the woods. He'd hunted enough to know that there were some old abandoned pit stops. This had to be the place. There were cars and some here. "Fucking idiots. Like this ain't obvious." he mouthed to himself.

      "Hang in there baby. I'm coming." he scowled as he glanced down at the gun in his hand.


	3. Team KICKASS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake knew he couldn't take on the goons by himself, so he thought smart and called in Adam's band members to help fight back. Blake and the team save Adam with the help of others as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUDE I FEEL LIKE THIS COULD BE A MOVIE. FREAKING BAD ASS SHELTON TO SAVE ADAM! LIKE WHO WOULDN'T PAY TO SEE THAT?! This chapter was intense and a lot to handle, but I did it! I finished!!

        The goons were up playing cards. Far as they knew they had nothing to worry about. Little did they know they had almost everything to worry about. Blake was standing right outside the so called 'hideout'. Blake even pulled out his phone and dialed Adam's number. He had a plan.

        The main man of the crew, the man who ravaged Adam in ways that shouldn't even be recalled was sitting right by the phone as it rang. It was Blake. The man cleared his throat and swiped the bar to answer it with his filthy hands, nails slivered with dirt. "So.... You actually got the nerve to call up? You gonna hold your word? You got the money?" he questioned round and round.

        Blake listened to the damned, most dimwitted questions one right after the other. He didn't want to say anything to set him off just yet still in fear of what he might do MORE to Adam. "Yeah. I got it. Now ya gonna let Adam go er not? We had a deal." his tone was serious through that strong southern drawl of his.

        The boss spit on the ground and grinned over the phone. "Oh you can have your precious little rock star if you got the money. I've done what I wanted with him. But sorry partner, this isn't gonna be as easy as you would like it to be." the man spoke shaking his head as he threw a card at one of his buddies.

       "It's awfully late for someone like you to be hanging around the woods. How'd you find us, hm?" the man went on now growing quite impatient.

        Blake didn't answer him at first, but instead just shook off his fear and swallowed his pride as his thumb grazed the metal neck of his shot gun. Her narrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, "You must take me fer stupid. I've been hunting more than you've taken people in a hostages, er even for ransom." he chuckled. Blake was going to make sure this was the last time this gang ever did this. I mean after all, Blake wasn't going in alone.

        Blake may appear to others as an idiot who doesn't know much, but they didn't call him 'Sneaky Shelton' when he was younger for nothing. When he first heard about Adam being taken, sure he panicked, but he called in some of Adam's closest buddies; Maroon 5. Mickey, James, Matt, and PJ. They stood right by him. He devised a plan to save Adam with the help of the fellas.

       "Heh. I underestimated you a ton Mr. Shelton." the boss grinned as placed his cards down on the table. He was about to talk more shit Blake didn't want to hear, so he interrupted him instead. "Look, here's the deal. You bring Adam outside and I'll stand here with the money. We'll make a trade meetin' half way." Blake insisted hoping this plan he'd discussed with the group previously would go as planned.

        The man was silent. He narrowed his eyes and growled as he moved towards the room where Adam was. He picked Adam up and threw the almost lifeless body over his shoulder. "Fine but if you try anything. Don't think I won't hesitate to blow his brains out." the man spewed. The words slipped off his tongue like poisonous venom.

       Blake listened to his movements over the static very closely. He glanced to the guys. As he did so, Mickey darted fast to the S.W.A.T team that was standing by. James glanced to Blake. Adam as in there, that was his best friend. He stood his ground side by side next to Blake. Now, the man inside had no idea Blake wasn't alone, nor was he smart enough to figure it out.  PJ was with the S.W.A.T team explaining to them the scenarios that could've possibly gone on while Adam was missing, and Matt was on the phone with the paramedics. This was it. This was life or death for Adam and if things didn't run smooth and swift, Adam could be a goner.

      The man opened the door and the man came out carrying Adam's body. He was worse than anyone had ever seen. If only murder was allowed, every single one of them would've shot that man dead. Mickey  and P.J was in the shadows with the S.W.A.T team watching things unravel before their eyes. They glanced to each other. "This is it man. Let's get Adam back." P.J persisted through a whisper towards Mickey's direction. Mickey was on edge; he couldn't speak. No words would slip from his lips even if he tried. By this time, the man dropped Adam like a rag doll onto the damp grassy-soil.

    When the boss saw Blake wasn't alone, he quickly yanked Adam's unconscious body up off the ground and held a gun to his head just as Blake rose his shot gun. "Don't. Don't you even think about it cowboy. I'll kill him." he chuckled cocking his gun ready to shoot. Blake flinched and massaged his finger against the trigger. James shook his head feeling defenseless and useless to this situation. "Blake!" James shouted instinctively as his adrenaline pumped so loud he could hear his heart pumping through his ears.

    Blake's piercing blue eyes fuming with rage darted towards the forest and back towards the man. "Just hand over the money." the man insisted grinning like a mad man, shaking his head, thumb rubbing the trigger. "Just hand over the money Blake and no one here has to die." he cackled on.

     In that moment, Blake didn't say a word. He was silent. In an attempt to appear as though he was giving up, he placed his shot gun down at his feet. As he stood back up, he stared the man down. "I don't think that's how things are gonna work out." he spoke sighing heavily. In that moment, within seconds the S.W.A.T team came in and invaded the warn down pit stop, searching the place and even finding other hostages in other rooms. The place was surrounded. Before the man could even act and shot Adam dead, the S.WA.T team beat him to it.

     The man's name was Lucardo Saietta. He was on the run for years, with the cost of many crimes. He'd killed many, and even raped many. He was on the list of 'Most Wanted'. He would recruit new members for his gang whenever he got bored, annoyed or just pained of the others. He'd kill them all eventually as well.

      The S.W.A.T team cleared out the place just as police men and paramedics were showing up. The paramedics not only took the other hostages to the hospital, but Adam as well. Blake was extremely lucky to have saved Adam in the way he did. It was the most nerve-wrecking thing he'd ever been through, and Blake had been through quite a bit.

 

     ------- _Time.... 7:00 a.m_ **{At the hospital}**

     Blake didn't go anywhere from the moment the paramedics had brought Adam into the hospital. The doctors had Adam wired up and hooked up to monitor him through all of this. The doctors had informed Blake that Adam was in critical condition and was lucky to be alive.

     "If you had gotten to him any later, I believe it would've been too late. He's lucky to have friends like his band members, and you as well Mr. Shelton." the doctor explained as he jot down some details on his clipboard. With that being said, he wandered out of the patients room and closed the door.

    Blake sat in silence as he just looked at Adam. Bruised, beaten, almost torn to bits. It broke Blakes' heart to see him like this. He never understood why those gang members wanted Adam. He would never wrap his brain around it. At this point, he was just rejoiced to have Adam here with him right now.

     Some time had gone by when Adam soon came too. He was coughing and almost gasping for air until he realized the had an ventilator on over his nose and mouth. He was almost frantic until he heard Blake's voice and felt those warm hands on his arm.

     "Adam, Adam, Adam... Please calm down. Yer really weak. Lucky ta be alive actually." Blake assured as he rubbed his arm. He looked to Adam to finally see him trying to breathe normally again. His heart beat wasn't frantic or palpitating out of his chest. He laid there and lowered his eyes. "Wha-- What? Blake... Where am I?" Adam's questioned, tone weakened and weary as if he was losing his voice.

   "Well ya got several broken ribs, uh, maybe an arm. The doctors said you had some internal bleeding and internal injuries. Honestly, baby, it's a miracle you're alive." Blake laughed trying so hard not to cry.

     Adam laid there with everything just flooding back to him. "Blake........... When I heal............... I want to you to come stay at my house for awhile...... Please." he begged. Adam was scared to be alone now. He wouldn't get over that for quite some time. No one could make him feel as good as Blake did though.

     Blake couldn't help but smile softly, "Whatever you want Adam. I just want ya to get better so we can actually get ya up and singin', ya know.... Just bein' healthy you again." Blake went on as he leaned down and placed a loving kiss on Adam's forehead. Adam smiled softly, "Believe me, I do too. I'll get there though." he assured.

     Blake and Adam had some chit chat for a bit when they heard the door to his room open. In marched the fellas with bunches of gifts: flowers, balloons, a card, and even a huge stuffed bear. They were ecstatic that Adam was awake and talking. They didn't want to push Adam and question him to much about anything. They just wanted to be there for their best friend and head front man.

\---------------------------------- a few months later

    And soon Adam was better again, not yet mentally as that was hard to come back from. Physically, however, he was up moving around, singing and spending with the band. Every night he had Blake to come home to. His hero.

 

    


End file.
